Hilbert and Hilda's Unovan Sexpedition
by smUTstuFF
Summary: (Warning: Incest and Smut) Hilbert and Hilda, twins, start their pokemon journey. But, neither of them care for pokemon. What do they like? Sex. Especially when it's them totally dominating over someone.
1. Chapter 1

"Shouldn't...Bianca have...been here already? It's been...at least...ten minutes," Cheren said.

"You know how...bad she is with...time," said Cheren's friend Hilbert. "Besides... it's probably...better that...she's not here..."

"Mhmmhmp."

"See...even Hilda...agrees."

"Hmmhmmphm," Hilda, Hilbert's sister, would've said something to support him but it was hard for her to talk with Cheren's cock in her mouth.

"That's true..." said Cheren. "If she was here...she'd probably be...bitching about us not...wanting to fuck her..."

"Hilda! Hilbert! Bianca's here!"

"Fuck..." Hilbert said as he fucked his sister from behind.

The three could hear Bianca's clumsy footsteps come up the stairs. Quickly, the group stopped their current activity and began to look normal. Cheren and Hilbert only had to pull their pants up, but Hilda was completely naked. Hilbert and Cheren stood up when the door began to open and Hilda pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"Hey, guys!" Bianca said as she entered the room.

"Hey," the three others said.

"Sorry for being late!"

"Seriously, Bianca. Today is the day we finally get a pokemon from Professor Juniper!" Cheren said.

"I know, sorry guys," Bianca said.

"It's fine," Hilbert said.

"So, where are the pokemon?"

"In that box on the table."

"You guys didn't already pick without me did you?"

"Of course not," Hilda said. She had gotten herself dressed while everyone was distracted by Bianca.

"Oh good. Well, since this is Hilda and Hilbert's house, they should get first pick."

"Eh, there's only three pokemon in the box," said Hilda. "And Hilbert and I already decided he would get the pokemon."

"Are you sure Hilda?" Cheren asked. He seemed surprised at this news.

"Yeah, I'll just have Hilbert catch one for me later."

"Well, anyway," Hilbert said. "I guess I should hurry up and pick one, huh?"

Hilbert looked at the top of the box and saw a notecard.

_I've brought three pokemon, whoever doesn't receive a pokemon will be given one at the lab._

_Enjoy your pokemon!_

_\- Juniper_

Pulling apart the big ribbon holding the lid in place, Hilbert opened the box. He didn't care what pokemon he got, but he thought he might as well make it seem like he did. He looked into the box for about a minute, before grabbing one confidently, even though it was at random.

"Alright, I'll take this one."

"Okay, I'll take this one! Here Cheren here's your pokemon."

"How come you got to pick out my pokemon? Oh, whatever. I wanted this one anyway."

"Well, now that that's over," said Hilda. "I guess we should head over to the lab."

"Yeah."

"Well, hold on!" Bianca said. The other three, who had been walking to the door, turned to look at her.

"What?"

"We should have a battle!"

"A battle? In their room?" Cheren said. "This is no place for a battle."

"Oh quit worrying so much! They're not very powerful so it's not like they'll mess up the room."

"I suppose you're right. But this should be up to them."

"We're cool with it," said Hilbert. "But I'm gonna sit this one out."

Hilda and Hilbert sat down on one of the beds to watch Cheren and Bianca's first battle. Bianca was visibly exhilarated at the fact she was about to have her first pokemon battle. Cheren, on the other hand, was trying to act cool but the corners of his mouth gave away his enthusiasm.

Soon the two rookie trainers began battling and the two twins watching were already bored. The pokemon weren't that strong, so their attacks did very little. Throw in the fact Hilda and Hilbert didn't even like pokemon much, they were at the point where they would rather do anything else. With Bianca's back turned to them, Hilbert got an idea.

Hilbert pulled Hilda closer to him and put his hand on her lower back. Being on the same wavelength of her brother, Hilda undid the button on her shorts to make it easier for Hilbert to slide his hand down into her underwear. Moving his hand so Hilda was practically sitting on it, Hilbert began rubbing her slit. She was still a little sensitive from her earlier fucking, so her eyes went half closed and she began biting her bottom lip.

"So that's a pokemon battle," said Cheren.

Hilbert quickly took his hand out of Hilda's shorts and Hilda tried to compose herself as best she could.

"I may have lost my first battle. But, this feeling I have," Cheren began to let his happiness shine through. "I'm finally a trainer. We should probably go give our apologies to your mom though, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look around."

Hilbert and Hilda looked around the room and saw what Cheren was talking about. The room was a total mess. Books were all over the place, the TV was off of its stand, the plant by the stairs was on the floor, there were even paw prints on the walls. How the hell did they manage that?

"You two go apologize, Hilda and I will stay and clean up."

"We are?"

Hilbert punched Hilda in the arm.

"Ow..."

"You sure? We can help you clean up if you want," said Bianca.

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, let's go, Bianca."

Cheren and Bianca walked out of the room, leaving Hilda and Hilbert all alone.

"Finally," Hilbert said.

"I know right? Why did they have to come here to get their pokemon?"

"Well, now that they're gone," Hilbert smiled mischievously at Hilda who smiled back the same way. Hilbert got up and walked to the door to lock it. When he turned around, Hilda already had her shorts and panties pulled down to her ankles and was bending over on the bed. Hilbert walked back to Hilda, smiling and undoing the belt on his pants. By the time he got to her, his dick was out and ready to enter Hilda's waiting pussy.

"Hurry upp!" Hilda begged. Hilbert chuckled to himself as he placed his tip to prod Hilda just a little. Her slight moans of pleasure were a sign that she was ready to take him, but he loved teasing her more than anything. He moved his dick to be in between her ass, hot-dogging her.

"Can you please just put it in already!?"

"Alright alright," Hilbert said.

He quickly put his tip into Hilda's opening.

"More!"

Hilbert went about halfway in one go, but that wasn't enough for Hilda. She begged him more.

"Just put it all in already god damn it."

Hilbert slammed into Hilda as hard as he could, making her hands slip and her face to fall onto the bed. Hilbert bent over and began pushing her head into the mattress more. Another thing Hilbert loved, was dominating the person he was fucking. Especially his sister.

Feeling no resistance from Hilda, Hilbert began pounding away. His dick going in and out of her like a jackhammer. Their session didn't last long however, due to them fucking earlier, Hilbert was already close to cumming.

"Fuck...get on your knees," Hilbert demanded.

Hilda was quick to listen. When Hilbert pulled out of her, she quickly dropped to the floor and turned to face him. Hilbert held his dick in front of her and she began to suck it. After a few seconds, he grabbed Hilda's head and held her in place to mouth fuck her.

"Almost there..."

Hilda had tears in her eyes from Hilbert's member jabbing her in the back of the throat. Though she wouldn't complain even if she was able to speak right now.

"Fuccckkk!" Hilbert said as he came into Hilda's mouth. Hilda could've sworn she felt a string of cum fly down her throat without her doing anything. When her mouth felt full, Hilbert pulled out of her, panting. A few drops of cum fell from Hilda's mouth onto her thighs and she swallowed all that was in her mouth. Seeing Hilbert's dick was still dripping, Hilda cleaned him off before using her fingers to scoop up the cum on her legs.

"Hilda! Hilbert! You two need to hurry up to the lab!" yelled their mom from downstairs.

Rolling their eyes, the twins got up and walked to the door. They walked slowly to the lab, wasting as much time as they can. When they made it to the front door, they hesitated a bit before entering. They saw Cheren and Bianca standing in front of Professor Juniper.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here, good!" said the Professor. "So, who didn't get a pokemon?"

"Me ma'am," said Hilda.

"Then you can have this," Professor Juniper walked over to a table and picked up a waiting Pokeball. She tossed it into the air and out came a red light that shot to the ground. A second later, a black and white quadruped pokemon was standing in front of the group.

"This, is Blitzle," said the Professor. "Here, Hilda." Professor Juniper handed Blitzle's ball to Hilda.

"Thanks. So uh," Hilda said. "Nice to meet you, buddy."

She patted the head of the pokemon, who cried happily.

"Bliitzzz!"

"Well, time for you to go back to your ball for now," Hilda said as she pressed the button on the Pokeball which promptly brought Blitzle back in.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I gave you three pokemon," said the Professor.

"To research the Pokedex, correct?" said Cheren.

"Pokedex?" asked Bianca.

"You've already studied pokemon quite extensively, haven't you?" said the Professor. "But for everyone's sake, let me explain from the beginning."

Hilbert and Hilda internally screamed. They didn't listen to a word Juniper said about the Pokedex. They stared at her nodding. If anything, they were just thinking about tag-teaming her in her lab. Maybe have Hilda sit on a table and bend Juniper over the said table to have her eat Hilda out. Then Hilbert could go at Juniper from behind. Hilbert and Hilda exchanged a sideways glance. If given the chance, they would take it.

Their perverted thoughts were interrupted by Juniper saying, "So, will you three go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex?"

"Of course!" Bianca said.

"Thank you very much," said Cheren. "Because of you, I'm now able to become a Pokemon Trainer, as I've always wanted."

"Hilbert? Hilda? Will you two take a Pokedex as well?" asked Juniper.

The two exchanged glances once more, this time it was a look of wanting to say no but knowing they would have to say yes.

"Of course professor!" said Hilda with fake optimism.

"I'm so glad you all want to be a part of my research!" said Juniper. Without warning, she went forward and grabbed the four into a hug. Hilda and Hilbert were in the middle and got faces full of breasts. They were practically being smothered and could barely breathe, not that they were complaining.

"I'm sorry for the sudden hug, but I'm just so happy," said the Professor. Hilda could see tears were beginning to form.

"Oh it's okay professor," she said.

"We're just as happy as you are!" said Hilbert.

Bianca looked at the twins as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but Cheren knew what they were up to and smirked to himself. Hilda and Hilbert smiled at Juniper and stepped forward.

"Oh, thank you!" Juniper said, letting some tears fall. She went to give Hilda and Hilbert a hug but this time they were ready. Hilbert hugged her like normal, but Hilda placed her hand a bit low, so it was resting on Juniper's ass instead of her back. In Juniper's euphoria, she didn't notice anything. After a few seconds, Juniper let go of the twins and stepped to a desk. She wiped her eyes and opened a drawer, pulling out three small devices.

"Here you go," she said as she handed Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert one. Hilda didn't seem too bothered at not getting one. "These are pokedexes. Be sure to use them carefully. Now, when you are ready, meet me at route one."

After telling the kids where to meet her, Juniper walked out of her lab.

"Since the professor asked, it's okay to go on an adventure right?" said Bianca "I can maybe find out what I want to do with my life. I'd like that."

"We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokedex," said Cheren.

Not having anything to add to the conversation, Hilbert and Hilda began to leave the lab as well, with Cheren and Bianca quickly following. When outside, the twins were surprised to see their mother standing in front of the building.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Hilda.

"Oh, there you two are!" her mother said. "So, what did the professor have to say?"

"Well, she gave us each a Pokedex and asked us to complete them for her."

"Really?! I can't believe it! Well, I can. She told me she was going to give you one. That's why I brought you three these town maps."

This time, Hilbert was the one who didn't get what the other three got."

"Now, as for your room, or what's left of it," their mother said. "You two need to come home and help clean up. Don't worry Bianca and Cheren, you don't need to worry about it. Hilda and Hilbert can deal with it."

"Are you sure?" said Cheren. "Hilbert and Hilda didn't battle, Bianca and I did."

"It's their room, their responsibility to keep it clean."

"Aw, what?" the twins said in unison. "But Mom!"

"No buts! Now hurry up," said their mother as she turned around.

"Fuck sake, well, we'll see you two later," said Hilbert.

"Alright," said Cheren.

"Sorry," said Bianca.

"It's fine," said Hilda.

As Cheren and Bianca walked to route one to meet with Juniper, Hilda and Hilbert walked back to their house. All the dread they felt having to clean was washed away with confusion as they entered their room to see it was completely clean. No paw prints anywhere, books were on their shelves, the TV was back on its stand, and everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything.

The only thing out of place was their mother, now stripped to her undergarments, sitting on Hilda's bed. Right away, Hilbert felt his pants tighten. Their mom said nothing, she just patted the spots on the bed to her right and left. Hilbert and Hilda knew what that meant. They walked to each side of her and sat down.

Their mother stood back up and bent forward, showing her children her ass. She pulled down her underwear, revealing her surprisingly wet pussy. Kicking her underwear away, she sat back down between the two. After sitting, Hilbert and Hilda's mom took her bra off and tossed it to the ground. The twins began to reach up to touch her breasts but their hands were swatted away.

"Hilbert. Hilda. Take your clothes off," their mother ordered. Both being fully horny, they did as she said until they were wearing nothing like she was.

"Now, Hilbert go on your bed and watch for a minute."

Hilbert did what she said, and sat down on his bed to watch his mom and sister.

Hilda went to kiss her mother on her lips but was pushed down so her face was leveled with her mother's breasts and began to kiss and suck them instead. Their mother let out a few moans as her nipples were being sucked on.

Hilda, wanting pleasure for herself, reached down and began to rub herself. Her mother noticed Hilda let out a moan, and was quick to grab Hilda's masturbating hand and held it at her side. Hilda looked up to her mom, who had a smug grin on her face. Hilda knew where this was going, her mother thought that she had full control of the two. When their mother closed her eyes in pleasure, Hilda looked to her brother, who, despite the fact he was fully hard, wasn't jacking off.

The two locked eyes, and being twins who seemed to be able read each other's minds, knew what they were going to do next. Silently, Hilbert stood up and cautiously walked over to where his mother and sister were. He sat down behind his mother, who was surprised by Hilbert dropping behind her that she let go of Hilda's arm.

Hilbert grabbed his mother's arms and held them behind her back. The twins' mother's eyes went wide, she had been lost in bliss when Hilbert suddenly forced her arms back. Before she could say anything, Hilda grabbed her head and forced their lips together. Their mother's cries of deviance were muffled by Hilda shoving her tongue into her mother's mouth. After a few seconds of tasting her mother's mouth, Hilda pulled her tongue out and spat into her mother's mouth. Hilda noticed how quickly her mom swallowed.

"You like swallowing my spit, huh?" said Hilda, with a devilish smile. "I bet I know something you like better."

Before her mother could say anything, Hilda grabbed her by the head and pulled her down. As Hilda pulled, she also leaned back so that her mother's face was positioned right in front of Hilda's pussy.

Without saying anything, Hilda's mother looked up at her daughter, with a look that was asking for permission.

"Lick it, bitch," said Hilda, it was obvious she didn't care that she was talking to her own mother.

Without wasting any time, their mother began licking Hilda's wet pussy. Knowing she wouldn't do anything, Hilbert let go of his mother's arms. Their mother then use her hands to pleasure Hilda even more. Not one to let himself be left out, Hilbert positioned his still rock hard cock in between his mother's ass. Hot dogging her for a few seconds, Hilbert then moved his tip to right in front of his mother's backdoor entrance.

"Wait," said his mom. "You know I've never done anal before. At least let me-"

"Did I say you can fucking talk!?" said Hilda.

Hilda wrapped her legs around her mother's head, forcing her mother to put her head back down to eat Hilda out some more. When she still fought against Hilda's hold, Hilda used her arms to keep her mother's head in place. Looking up to her twin, she gave a look to say "go ahead". Hilbert knew what she meant, and then forced the tip of his dick into his mother's ass.

Their mother tried to scream, but it was almost completely muffled by Hilda forcing her mother's mouth onto her pussy.

"Look at me," said Hilda. When her mother looked up at her, with tears in her eyes, Hilda spoke again. "Do you like your own son using your virgin ass?"

Hilda loosened her hold so her mother had enough room to speak.

"It...hur-"

"Say you fucking like it!" screamed Hilda.

"Please...just let me suck on it to make it easier to go in..."

"Say you love taking your son's cock up your ass! Or should we take this outside and show the whole town you fuck your own kids?"

Hilda's face looked furious, their mother had tears in her eyes, and Hilbert was smiling while licking his lips and slowly moving his hips back and forth, not enough to go deeper into his mom but also not going farther out.

"I...I..."

"SAY IT!"

"I...love my son's...cock up my ass!"

Laughing, Hilda forced her mother down on her again. Hilbert, knowing his sister was satisfied, began doing what he had been waiting a long time for. He started fucking his mother's ass. At first he tried to go slow, but having to wait so long to get to this point, he was quick to speed up. It was obvious that their mother had wanted them to stop. Or at the very least they could've used lube on Hilbert's dick. The twins didn't care. To them, their mother just became a living, breathing, walking, and talking sex toy for them.

If they weren't supposed to go on a journey around the region, they would've spent the rest of their time living with their mother just fucking her whenever they could. But, unfortunately, they knew they had to leave soon. So the two continued fucking their mother.

"I'm gonna...cum soon..." said Hilbert.

"I already came twice," said Hilda. "And this slut swallowed everything that came out."

"You love...having her...be our bitch...don't you?"

"Just shut up and cum."

After another few minutes, Hilbert felt a hot load of cum shoot out of him and fill his mother's ass. After emptying himself inside her, Hilbert slowly pulled out of his mother. When he was out, his mother's ass had a considerable gape and some of the cum was flowing out.

Hilbert walked over to where Hilda's head was and placed his cum dripping dick in front of her face. Hilda took it happily in her mouth as she cleaned it off. When his dick didn't seem to have any more cum on it, Hilbert went about picking his clothes up off the floor to get dressed again.

Hilda slowly unwrapped herself from around her mother's head and went to stand up. Looking back at her new slut, Hilda smiled when she saw her mother didn't get up. Looking closely, Hilda could see she had passed out. Laughing, Hilda put two fingers in her mother's still gaping asshole and scooped out some of Hilbert's cum. Licking her fingers clean, Hilda then looked for her clothes. However, before she could start putting on her panties, Hilbert stopped her.

"You sure about wearing those?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, think about how often you're gonna be taking them off. Might as well cut out the middle man and just not wear them."

"I guess," Hilda said as she put on the rest of her clothes, panty-less. The two grabbed their bags and were about to make their way out, when Hilda got an idea. Picking up her panties from the ground, Hilda walked over to her mother, who was still laying face first on the bed with her ass in the air.

Slipping her own panties onto her mother's legs, Hilda then shimmied them up until they were on. Even without them on, it was clear Hilda's underwear was a lot smaller than what her mother wore, which helped to emphasize just how big their mother's ass was.

Noticing her mother was waking up, Hilda leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"From now on," she said. "You're gonna wear my little underwear. And if Hilbert and I come back to any ripped pairs, then we're gonna take you to Nimbasa and fuck you on the Ferris wheel. Then the whole world will know how big of a slut you are."

Hilda went back to her brother, smiling. As the two left the room, Hilda could hear a faint rip of fabric.

"Want to go back?" said Hilbert. It was clear that he was wanting to go back.

"No, I want to make good on that promise. We're gonna fuck her on that Ferris wheel."

The siblings shared a laugh. As they approached the route leading out of Nuvema town, the twins stopped in their tracks when they saw Bianca, Cheren, and Professor Juniper standing in front of some tall grass.

Bianca had taken notice of them and began calling out, "Hurry up, slowpokes! We've been waiting!"

"For fuck sake..." said Hilbert.

"We were gone, like, twenty minutes, at least!" said Hilda.

"The professor said this was important, so she said we should wait for you guys."

The twins internally rolled their eyes and let out deep sighs. They began watching the professor explain some random things that they didn't care about. When she was done, she told them to meet her in Accumula Town, where she will meet up with them. Once again, Hilbert and Hilda screamed on the insides at the fact they were gonna have to spend even more time learning how to use their pokemon. Little did they know, Accumula Town won't be the last place they have to deal with pokemon related things. If anything, it was the beginning.

* * *

**And this is the ending, of the first chapter of this random smut story. So I got the urge to write this, so I did. I don't know when I'll update. But ****if you like it, review/follow/favorite. My two other stories (Dom and May) are still up for adoption if anyone wants to take them. And if it wasn't obvious, this is not tied into Dom. So yeah, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"God, that took forever," said Hilda as she walked out of the Accumula Town pokemon center. "I thought she would never shut up!"

"I know right?" said Hilbert. "I wasn't even listening half the time. Just kept staring at her tits."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"You did? You think the Professor saw?"

"Probably. But she didn't cover up anything, so," Hilda gave Hilbert a thumbs up.

The two must've gone about five steps when they overheard two people to their right.

"Sounds like something's going on in the plaza!"

"Well, let's have a little look-see," then the two walked off.

"Do you wanna go see whats going on?" asked Hilda.

"Fuck no," said Hilbert.

"Good, I don't either. Let's just go around it."

The two tried to do just that. The plaza in town was filled with people, so they thought it would be easy to just go around them. However, when they were about to, Cheren saw them, then called their names. Silently cursing, the twins walked over to their friend.

"You two should see this, it looks important," said Cheren. He turned to where the crowd was facing. Hilda and Hilbert looked past him, to see a bunch of men and women wearing what looked like chain-mail armor. They were all lined up in a single file line, each person turned to the crowd.

The two members on opposite ends of the line went forward and placed down a flag beside them each. The flags were in the shape of shields, with one side white and the other black. The middle of the flag had a Z and P, with the P on top. After the two members stepped back into line, the one in the exact middle stepped out and let a man pass him. After the random member got back in formation, the man, who was wearing a large ass cloak despite it being summer, began to speak.

"My name is Ghetsis," he said.

Cheren could hear giggling behind him. Looking back, he saw Hilbert and Hilda snickering to themselves.

"What a stupid name," said Hilda. Cheren rolled his eyes and looked back.

"I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation," said Ghetsis.

_'Aw for fuck's sake,'_ thought Hilbert and Hilda.

The two stayed in the crowd, begrudgingly listening to the man talk. About half-way through, they completely tuned the man out and talked to each other.

"You see that girl, the second to last one on the left," whispered Hilbert.

"Yeah, what about her?" replied Hilda.

"When this is over, and if they stay around for a bit, wanna try and _talk_ to her?"

"Ooh, yes. What do you think we should do?"

"Make her take off that stupid outfit for one," said Hilbert, still in a hushed tone. "Then maybe I can lay her on the plaza's grass, just start fucking her raw. Even in front of all these people."

"Of course you wouldn't care about being seen. Not like you have anything to be embarrassed about, huh?" Hilda quickly brushed her fingers over Hilbert's crotch, causing him to let out a breath. "Maybe we should just go get that girl now, huh?"

The twins looked back up to the man, only to see him and his groupies walking out of the plaza and down the path leading out of town. When they were gone, an older looking man spoke up.

"About that speech," said the older man. "What do you think we should do?"

"Liberate pokemon?" said a younger man. "That's not even possible!"

With that, the group of townies went their own ways. Cheren, Hilda, and Hilbert looked to each other. Cheren was obviously about to say something related to what just happened, but Hilda and Hilbert were thinking about walking after the weird group to get to know the girl. Before either of them could do anything though, a new stranger approached them.

"Your pokemon..." said the stranger. "Just now, it was saying..."

_'Who the fuck is this?' _thought Hilbert.

"Slow down. You talk too fast," said Cheren. "And what's this about pokemon...talking? That's an odd thing to say.

_'Aw fuck, they're gonna talk about pokemon, aren't they?'_ thought Hilda.

"Yes, they're talking," said the man. "Then, you three can't hear it, either. How sad. My name is N."

_'What a dumb name,'_ thought Hilbert.

"My name is Cheren, and these are Hilda and Hilbert."

"Hey," said Hilda. Hilbert just raised a hand up to show he acknowledged the man.

"We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey..."

As Cheren and the man named N conversated, Hilbert and Hilda exchanged glances. They felt it would be awkward to talk aloud, so they used their signature Twin Stares to communicate. Their Twin Stares were things they had created when they found that, when in the middle of tag teaming someone, it was hard for them to talk. Mostly because that would be awkward as hell. So, they created a system of looks to tell the other what they were thinking.

Hilbert looked to Hilda, and raised an eyebrow. If N was a girl, then that would be Hilbert wanting to know if Hilda was down to fuck together. But since N was a guy, it was him seeing if Hilda would even fuck him alone.

Hilda returned the eyebrow raise with a frown, a sign she wouldn't want to. The two gave a few more looks, before being interrupted by N.

"Well, Cheren was it? Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!"

**A/N - Yeah so, small spoiler, for the remainder of the story; Cheren is gonna be used for some of the protag moments like this. Not all, just some of the important ones I guess.**

With that, N and Cheren began to battle. Cheren used his Snivy and N used a purple feline pokemon called _Purrloin_. Once more, Hilda and Hilbert paid no attention to the battle. Instead, they went back to whispering to each other.

"Did you see that one older bitch in the crowd earlier? The one wearing a greenish shirt?" said Hilbert.

"The one who looked like typical mom?" asked Hilda.

"Yeah."

"Ooh yes, she had such a nice _fat_ ass. We should try and find her again."

"_Fuck yes_. She looked as though she hasn't been dicked down in a long time."

"Maybe you can show her what a real dick looks like," Hilda said chuckling to herself. Her eyes darted back towards Hilbert's groin, where she could see a noticeable bulge. Hilbert, being the good twin that he is, pushed his hips slightly forward to show off the tent in his pants a bit more.

"How do you think we should take that woman?"asked Hilda, not moving her eyes.

"Maybe in her own bed. I'll be behind her while she's on her hands and knees and you'll be underneath her to eat her out. She looked as if she would love having two people pleasing her."

"She was probably married. What if her husband were to walk in on us?"

"I would keep going. Then you can do whatever you want to the both of them," Hilbert knew just what to say. Hilda's eyes were now sparkling at the prospect of getting to do what she wanted to a married couple, one of her biggest dreams. She bit her bottom lip as she began to get ideas.

"I never knew pokemon could say such things..." said N, causing Hilda and Hilbert to look confused for a few seconds. They had completely forgotten about the battle taking place in front of them.

"As long as pokemon are confined in pokeballs," said N. "Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokemon, because they're my friends," on that note, N walked away from the twins and Cheren.

_'What a loser,'_ thought Hilbert.

"Huh...strange guy," said Cheren. "But I'm not going to worry about it."

"Same," said Hilda.

"I'm going to go up ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader of Striaton. What are you guys going to do?"

"Probably stick around here for a bit longer, but we'll go to Striaton. Eventually."

Cheren said bye to Hilbert and Hilda, then walked the path leading out of the town. The twins looked at each other, smirked, then began to search for the woman they saw earlier.

**_~T/S~_**

"Fuck...it must've been...a while since...you were last fucked...huh?" said Hilbert as he thrust himself into the older woman on all fours in front of him. While her ass was in the air for Hilbert, her face was low for Hilda. While Hilbert penetrated her, Hilda used her tongue to play with the woman's clit, all while the woman pleased Hilda with her own tongue.

Today felt like the woman's lucky day. She had just been thinking about how it's been years since she has had any real sexual pleasure. It wasn't as though her husband wouldn't do her, he does. At least once a week in fact. However, he usually finishes way before she does. But even during the few minutes or so her husband is inside her, it doesn't feel like he is. The woman tried to think about her husband's size, but when she did, the thought of it was slammed out of her by the boy pounding away.

It was obvious Hilbert was way bigger than her husband. Given the fact he made her almost completely forgot about her own husband's dick, despite them being married for almost twenty years. It seemed the more Hilbert slammed into her, she forgot more and more about her husband.

_*SMACK*_

How long they had been married was forgotten.

_*SMACK*_

His birthday.

_*SMACK*_

Their anniversary.

_*SMACK*_

His middle name.

_*SMACK*_

His job.

_*SMACK*_

The fact they had a child together.

_*SMACK*_

What time he comes home from work...

"Oh my god! Amy!?" shouted a man in the bedroom's doorway. Hilda stopped licking and looked into the direction of the man. Hilbert continued fucking, with barely a sideways glance to the man.

"George!?"

"Wh...what are you doing?!"

"It...it's not...what it...looks...like," the woman could barely make a sentence, Hilbert was now going full speed into her, in full view of her husband.

"We've been married nineteen years! Yet, you go and do this?!" the man dropped his briefcase and backed up into the wall in shock of his wife's infidelity.

Hilda crawled out from underneath Amy, then laid on her back and placed her legs on Amy's shoulders.

"George...I-" before Amy could try to apologize, Hilda wrapped her legs around Amy's head and pulled her face down into her pussy, a technique she realized she loved doing after using it on her own mother just earlier today.

"Shut up!" said Hilda to Amy. "Keep licking."

Amy did as she was told. Hilda looked towards George.

"You. Sit down," Hilda pointed towards a chair in the room. George didn't budge. Hilda reached into the pocket of her shorts, which she left on the bed, and pulled out Blitzle's pokeball for the first time since she left Juniper's lab.

"Sit down, or should I release my pokemon on you?" Hilda shook the ball in her hand. George still said nothing, but he didn't need to. Hilda could see his expression clearly, he was nervous about having to fight a pokemon without one of his own. He did what Hilda demanded and sat down in the chair, causing Hilbert to let out a laugh. Hilda put away the ball.

"So," she said. "You like seeing you're own wife get fucked by us?"

George said nothing, just shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hilda began reaching for her shorts again, making sure George saw.

"Uh, ye-y-yes, I-I-I l-l-like it..."

"You like what?"

"I-I...l-l-like seeing...my...wife..."

"Hurry the fuck up and say it!" Hilda was now holding the pokeball, threatening to release whatever was inside on the man.

"I like seeing...my wife...getting..."

"FUCKING SAY IT!"

"I like seeing my wife getting fucked by you two!"

"Good," Hilda released her hold of Amy. "Was that so hard?" she then stood up from the bed and walked over to George, who looked up at Hilda, a teenage girl, with a hint of fear.

"Now, are you gonna do what we say?"

"..."

_SMACK!_

Without saying anything, Hilda brought her hand up and slapped George across the face. George looked back to his assaulter, eyes wide and more fearful than ever.

"George!" cried Amy. "You don't have to hit-" Before Amy could say any more, Hilbert shoved her face into the sheets.

"We didn't say you could talk."

"Are you gonna do what we say? Or am I going to have to make you say it?"

Despite Hilda being completely naked and not even half the age of George, he seemed terrified of her. Maybe it had to do with the fact she just slapped him. Maybe it was the threat of her releasing a pokemon on him. Maybe it was the fact that she and her brother had his wife bending to their will. Or maybe it was a mixture of the three.

"...I'll...do what...you two say..."

"Good," Hilda gave the man a devilish grin. "Unzip your pants."

Not saying anything, George complied. He pulled down the zipper of his work pants, then looked back to Hilda.

"Pull it out."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said pull _it_ out."

"Wh...what-AGH!"

George let out a scream after Hilda sent a swift kick to his groin. He sat in the chair, gripping himself tightly, waiting for the pain to subside.

"If you say what one more fucking time, I'm gonna make you clean your wife's pussy out with your tongue when Hilbert's done! Now pull your dick out!"

Despite being overcome by pain in his nether regions, George attempted to comply. He opened the hole in his pants a bit more, reached in and opened his briefs, then pulled his member out.

Hilda stared for a couple seconds before speaking again.

"IS THAT IT?!" Hilda's voice teetered on wanting to laugh and wanting to scream out in anger at what she was dealing with. Hilda had never seen anything like it. She had no words to describe it. While Hilbert had the biggest dick out of anyone she knew, Hilda never saw anyone who was less than half what Hilbert was. Yet here she saw someone who was likely a _fourth_ of Hilbert. "That's all?! No wonder you're wife became our slut so easily!"

"I-"

"Don't fucking talk!" Hilda was now shouting with rage. She walked behind the chair and grabbed the man by his thinning hair, forcing his head towards his wife and Hilbert. "Watch your whore of a wife get fucked by my brother, someone with a real cock!"

Sure enough, Amy was still being used by Hilbert. The sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the room. Hilbert's thighs would hit Amy's ass whenever he pushed his log deeper into her. He loved the sound, Hilda loved the sound, Amy likely loved the sound, even George was likely feeling something. As evident by his twig giving a slight twitch that Hilda caught. She reached down and flicked George's tip.

"I knew you were liking this. I just felt how hard that was. You fucking cuck."

Hilda got up and walked back to the bed, going back to her position of having her legs on Amy's shoulders.

"You stay watching, and you better be rubbing yourself," said Hilda when Amy went back to servicing her. "If I look over and you aren't jacking yourself off, I'm coming back to you!"

George listened, and began rubbing his miniature with his index finger and thumb. Hilda and Hilbert both got a laugh out of that. Looking back to Amy, Hilda got an idea.

"Stop fucking her for a second."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, trust me."

"Fine."

Hilbert pulled out and hung back. His dick dripping Amy's juices and his precum on the sheets. Before Hilda did what she wanted to do, Hilbert gave Amy's ass a smack, leaving a red hand print.

Finally getting her turn, Hilda squeezed Amy's ass and pulled her, forcing the milf to point her ass to her husband.

"You see that?!" said Hilda as she used her fingers to spread Amy's pussy lips apart. "This is from not even twenty minutes of fucking from Hilbert, yet he's stretched your wife out more than you did in twenty years!"

Amy didn't say anything, but she did mentally agreed with Hilda. When Hilbert had first entered her, it was as if it was her first time all over again. Her husband had never made her feel like that.

When Amy looked back to George, she was surprised by what she saw. He was jacking himself off faster than earlier, as if he was enjoying what he was seeing. As if he was loving seeing his wife get fucked.

Hilda flipped Amy onto her back and pushed her legs up to her chest. She then looked to Hilbert and smiled, giving him the _go ahead and fuck her now_ sign. Hilbert stood up and stood in front of Amy, putting his tip slowly into her. Amy thought he was going to go a lot slower this time, thinking Hilbert was close to being finished. Those thoughts were washed away when he began slamming into her at full strength and speed once more.

Hilda felt like she was flowing down below, so she went over and began to sit on Amy's face. Feeling the older woman's tongue work it's way into her and taste her. Hilda couldn't help moving her hips back and forth, riding the older woman's face. Closing her eyes in pleasure.

George couldn't see much of his wife, at most he could see part of her bottom when Hilbert was pulling out. But when Hilbert was deep inside, he could only see her feet in the air and her legs on Hilbert's shoulders. But seeing so little made it so much better for him, and he was now rubbing himself as fast as he could. Not a few seconds after he sped up, he came, evident by his moans and the drops of white that rolled down his dick.

"Did I say you can stop?!" shouted Hilda. George jumped at her outburst.

"Uh, but I-"

"What? You came?"

Hilda was now off the bed and walking over to George, who just nodded to her question. Standing in front of him, Hilda looked down to see that he had indeed cum. His dick was a bit wet and now shrinking. Holding two fingers up, Hilda attempted to pick up any cum she could, then she raised her fingers to her face and looked.

"I'm not surprised. That little thing could barely hold anything."

Looking at the cum on her fingers, the only bit she was able to collect from George, she thought about how much Hilbert could cum. Thinking about the difference between the two amounts was bizarre to her. She wasn't sure what words would work to compare. If she had to give some sort of scale, then the closest would be saying that George could fill a swimming pool, while Hilbert could fill the world's oceans. George could never compare to her brother. After giving her fingers a lick, Hilda spat into the carpet.

"Ugh, you taste awful," she said as she continued to spit. Hilda reached forward and rubbed the remainder of the cum on George's shirt. "You're lucky your wife is doing a good job for my brother. Otherwise, I would've made you clean my fingers off with your mouth."

From behind, Hilda could hear Hilbert's breathing deepen and increase in frequency. A smile formed on her face, stretching from one ear to the next. She quickly grabbed George and forced him to go over and kneel beside Hilbert. Hilda and George watched as Hilbert slammed into Amy with so much force that she let out a yelp every time Hilbert went down.

"_Fuck..._" Hilbert said just under his breath as he shot his load into the older woman. Amy grabbed onto Hilbert tighter and her toes curled as she felt her insides get filled with a new heat. George looked on, knowing his marriage would never be the same, even if Amy didn't leave him for a life of being a slut for a random pair of twins. Without saying anything, Hilda pushed George out of her way, causing him to fall on his back, and began eating Amy out after Hilbert pulled away.

"You love cum and you love pussy. Getting the best of both worlds, huh?" said Hilbert. His remark was met with Hilda flipping him off while smiling. Wasn't like he was wrong.

Hilbert began picking his clothes up and getting dressed, while Hilda continued licking up as much cum as she could. When she was done, she grabbed George and forced his face into his wife's pussy.

"Fucking, lick it!"

George knew better than to resist, so he did his best job at using his tongue on his wife. Even when he tasted a few salty and sour droplets Hilda missed, or left on purpose. Amy did let out a few moans, which was more of a testament to Hilbert having left her so sensitive. If it wasn't for that, she probably would've been bored.

"I'll be right back," said Hilbert as he left the room, fully clothed.

"Hmpfh...where's...he going?" asked Amy.

"I didn't say you can talk!" Hilda shouted at Amy, quickly putting her in her place. With a hard jerk, Hilda pulled George's face away from his wife.

"You, bitch," Hilda pointed towards Amy, who was breathing heavily after everything she went through.

"Wha...?"

"GET OFF THE FUCKING BED AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

Slowly, Amy managed to pull herself off the bed and onto the floor. Though she did take way longer than Hilda wanted. Not one to give warning, Hilda smacked Amy across the face as hard as she could, turning the cheek red. Without giving Amy much time to respond, Hilda grabbed her hair and forced her face into her pussy.

"Lick until I fucking squirt in your mouth, you bitch!" she screamed. Immediately she felt Amy's tongue inside her, quickly lapping up her already flowing juices and causing more to drip.

_'Fuck! This bitch must've had a lesbian phase...she's actually good at this!' _Hilda thought.

It didn't take long for Hilda's legs to become shaky, causing her to practically sit on Amy's face in order to not fall. She felt a strong orgasm coming. Her toes curled, she bit her bottom lip, and her whole body began to shake. Sure enough, she shot like a cannon into Amy's face. Most of Hilda's fluid just hit Amy and either stayed on her face or dripped to the carpet. But some did manage to go into her mouth. But before Amy could swallow, Hilda grabbed her by the chin and looked into her eyes.

"Keep your mouth open," said Hilda. When Amy parted her lips as far as they could go, Hilda looked down and spat. She then slammed Amy's mouth shut and ordered her to swallow. Amy did as she was told, reopening her mouth to prove she had done it. From behind, Hilda heard Hilbert come back into the room.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Bathroom," Hilbert said as he walked over and sat in the same chair George was in just minutes before. "You seem satisfied."

"I am, turns out this bitch is more useful than just a cum dump for you," Hilda said as she pulled Amy by the hair.

"So, we done here?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You," Hilda pointed to George. "Get my clothes."

George did what he was told and got Hilda her clothes. Hilda then made the married couple watch as she got dressed. Hilbert got up and left when he saw Hilda was fully dressed.

"He's always rushing," said Hilda while shaking her head. "Just so you two know, you both belong to me now. But don't worry, I'll keep the fact that you both got used by a teenage girl and her brother to myself."

Hilda could see something in the couple's eyes, something that said they were a little relieved at that fact.

"That is, until Hilbert and I come back to town," she said with a smile. George and Amy's eyes widened. "But, that won't be for a while. So, enjoy the remaining days of being seen as a normal couple. Because when we come back, _everyone_ will know about this. Bye."

Hilda left the room knowing Amy and George were internally panicking, their horniness going away and being replaced by reality. Both their lives and and marriage were ruined. All because of a pair of twins that happened to start their pokemon journey today.

* * *

**And second chapter ending. Been a while, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review n fav n follow n whatever. I didn't proof read this, just an FYI.**


End file.
